itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Goes Jihad
"The Gang Goes Jihad" is the second episode of the second season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis An Israeli businessman claims ownership of the street that Paddy's Pub is on, prompting the gang to go to extremes to get the man to leave. Meanwhile, fights with his ex-wife over the possessions she got in the divorce. Recap 3:30 PM on a Monday As Dee, Dennis, and Mac help take the casts off of Charlie's legs, Frank argues that he should be part of "the gang". As they bicker, Ari Frankel arrives and informs them they have to vacate the bar as he now owns the land. Barbara Reynolds visits Frank at Charlie's apartment and demands back the items that Dee and Dennis stole. She later visits Paddy's and notices Dee is wearing her earrings. She insults Dee and leaves. Frank and Dee team up to steal Barbara's dog after she tells them she is going to have sex with Ari. Later, Ari goes to retrieve the dog and Frank makes him a business offer. Meanwhile, Mac, Charlie, and Dennis try to find ways to get their bar back. They approach a lawyer who tells them they have no legal option. They try TPing the adjoining property and letter egging, but Ari erects a fence around Paddy's. They decide to make a video wearing headscarves and speaking as terrorists, but decide not to mail it to him because it is too dark. They then throw a flaming bag of dog poop into the adjoining building, which ignites the unknown gas leak. The next day, Frank enters Paddy's with a general contractor to make some changes. He tells them he has purchased the land from Ari and makes them an offer: let him be in the gang or they can go to jail for setting the building on fire. Charlie and Mac decide to let him into the gang while Dee and Dennis oppose. Two police officers enter, ask to see the owners, and show the terrorist tape that Charlie decided to send in anyway. Alliances *Charlie, Dennis and Mac - Team up to save Paddy's Pub after they are told they are being evicted from the property. *Dee and Frank - team up against Barbara to steal her dog. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Anne Archer as Barbara Reynolds * Josh Stamberg as Ari Frankel Co-Starring * Ravi Patel as Lawyer * Rick Zahn as Detective Tanner Trivia * This is the first episode where the intro starts with the title of the episode followed by the title of the show. * This episode marks the first appearance of the camcorder and Charlie's black and red track jacket. * This episode makes many references to tensions between Israel and Palestinian people, particularly in the plotline involving an Israeli telling someone else that he owns land that the other people had been occupying for a long time. In real life, Danny DeVito (whose own politics are probably the complete opposite of Frank's) has been a spokesman for the OneVoice Movement, which seeks a peaceful, negotiated settlement to the issue of Palestinian statehood. * At the 18:33 mark, viewers can see the soundstage above where there is no visible ceiling due to the camera angle. * At the start of the final scene where Charlie, Dennis, Mac and Dee are singing "More Than Words" there is a microphone from the sound crew in the shot. * In the first scene, Ari indicates that he has only recently been able to move his family to Philadelphia. In a later scene, Ari appears to be dating Barbara Reynolds, as he attempts to retrieve her dog from Frank. (This is explained by Barbara. She stated that she had just met Ari outside Paddy's) Quotes :Ari Frankel: Your wife says she's afraid of you. I'm here for the dog. : : Oh. That woman is amazing! She is amazing! You just met her; she's already got you running errands for her. She's good. She is good! :Ari Frankel: Just go get the dog. : : I don't have the dog. :Ari Frankel: So you've been in here tearing apart pillows and... pooping... on the floor? : : (long pause) Yes. : : While you were out making money, who do you think was at home, cooking and cleaning and raising your children? : : A series of Mexican women. : : "A series..." Unbelievable, dude! (They high-five) You're on fire. : : (under breath) Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shiiit. : : Hey do you know how hard it is to get toilet paper off of a building? This jew is in for a ton of work. : : Whoa! : : You can't say things like that! : : You dropped a hard "J." : : : I mean, look at your skin, Deandra... Christ, there is a sun in Philadelphia. Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes at 3:30 pm Category:Episodes on a Monday